littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Luminous Live characters
Beautiful Idol Project Luminous Live or LumiLive is an idol romantic comedy television fanseries created by LittleLulu and producted by LittleLulu Studio and Bandai Namco Pictures, based on rhythm otome game named Luminouse Live ~ Absolutely Idol MY STAGE♪ by LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. (OtomeRomantica Team). Main Characters The Protagonist * - A main heroine of the series' first season. A kind-hearted strong and beautiful girl who is moved from Kirishima City, Kagoshima to Tokyo after her mother passed away from heart attack when she was only 5. Her father sent her to Kashuko Academy due to her talent in songwriting. After she meeting with Star✩Feather, her dream has not thinking about it after she spending her romantic dating with handsome men, included Makoto Todoroki. Her songwriting motif is based on romance/love affair. She has no talent with song or dance, but she enjoy softball with her roommate, Asuna Ichijo. * - A main heroine of the series' second season. Two years younger than Yurina, Momoka is a clumsy, nervous, but kind and angelic girl who admires Yurina's lyrics and Star✩Feather's performance. Momoka auditions into Kashuko Academy, and makes multiple mistakes during her songwriting, but manages to receive a passing mark from Yurina, allowing her to enroll into the school. Initially, her hairstyle is nearly identical to Yurina's, but soon she cuts it after her realization that she needs to create her own love story. She is an only daughter of four brothers and her family run a cafe shop "Primrose Cafe". Momoka becomes the songwriter and producer of the 16th generation boys band and idol unit, RAINbow STARdom. Star✩Feather * - One of the main male characters and lead vocalist of Star✩Feather. Due to his hot-blooded personality, his passionate with soccer is always to be good and has no talent with math, which he known as . Mako-chan said that his older brother Junpei want him to follow his sins to become singer just like him and his family runs a noodles stall, Todoroki Ramen. He was in love with Yurina after he saved her from almost sliding and start to interesting with her songwriting. He is a Passion-type idol and his preferred brand is Romantic Prince. * - One of the main male characters, student council president of Kashuko Academy and guitarist of Star✩Feather. He is cold, but gentle with sweet smile and love books. He always extremely excited when he joins alongside Mako-chan after he reading Yurina's lyric and it so beautiful, often to be nicknamed by all students due to admiration about idols. Azurin seem to enjoy drinking coffee with Yurina as a double dating with Mako-chan. He is a Cool-type idol and his preferred brand is Diamond Eternal. * - One of the main male characters and keyboardist of Star✩Feather. He is a charming and elegant idol who is very popular with girls. He always showing himself a Bishie Sparkle due for being a school model and heir of Akahoshi Zaibatsu. He seem to enjoying a sex appeal on Yurina for a night date. He is a Charm-type idol and his preferred brand is Spicy Dynamite. * - One of the main male characters and drummer of Star✩Feather. He is an optimistic and honest idol who's understood about truth. He can solve many problems about idol especially Yurina when he teach how to write a better lyric, which he best known as . His brother Naoto is makeup artist while his older sister Luna is a top designer of Aurore de Lune. He is a Style-type idol and his preferred brand is Fantasy Charmed. * - One of the main male characters and bassist of Star✩Feather. He is a cheerful and energetic idol with a blood of Korean mother. After Lei's born in South Korea, his family moved to Japan due to speaking Japanese flauntingly, calling him as . He like both K-pop and J-pop music and dreaming to become a voice actor when he grow up. He love cute things like stuffed animals and is a huge fan of Yurina. ReiRei want to marrying her but he and Mako-chan were fighting over her. He is a Pop-type idol and his preferred brand is Rainbow Bomber. * - A disc jockey of Star✩Feather, former student of Amatsuki Academy and also one of the main male characters. TakaUta is a soft-spoken idol that can be serious look at time. He's actually has same talent as Yurina in songwriting and is love rival of Mako-chan. Interesting with her lyric, TakaUta want Yurina as his love interest, but after realize about her dream will never imagine anymore, he finally give up for being dropped from Amatsuki Academy and joins the Star✩Feather as a DJ. He is a Celeb-type idol and his preferred brand is Virtual Vamp. RAINbow STARdom * - One of the new main male characters and lead vocalist of RAINbow STARdom, introduced at third wave of Luminous Live rhythm game. A first-year high school student who enrolled Kashuko Academy since new semester. He's good at making friends and very popular with girls due to his angelic looks. Passionate and polite, Masaru has a merciful heart that takes into account other girls' feelings. He is from a rich family, and heir of "Akatsuki Konzern", supporting by their friends. Masaru himself enjoying reading romance novels and protect any girl, particularly Momoka, by beating up the bullies, who often pick them up or teases them. While he and his following idol members enrolls Kashuko Academy for the first time, his encounter with Momoka made his change of heart and starts interesting her angelic beauty and her lyrics. He is a Passion-type idol and his preferred brand is Angelic KISS. Masaru is capable of performing a Romance Appeal and Fever Appeal and currently has five Premium Rare uniforms - the Swan Uriel Coord, the Sleeping Seraph Coord (Movie), the Cupid Roses Coord, the Ophanim Piper Coord and the Guardian Angel Coord. * - One of the new main male characters and guitarist of RAINbow STARdom. Masaru's roommate since the new semester. He is described as a cool beauty who loves astrology. However, before meeting Momoka, Hayato viewed the idol world as one where everyone only existed as rivals. While Hayato is smart, earns good grades and is able to do anything, he has always felt that he's missing something. However, his chance of encounter with Momoka seems to spark something inside of her, leading Hayato to invite Momoka into the LumiLive's World Tour. He is a Cool-type idol and his preferred brand is Vivid Rock, like Takuya. Hayato is capable of performing a Romance Appeal (being the first guitarist in the series to do so) and Fever Appeal and currently has three Premium Rare uniforms - the Nutcracker Carol Coord, the Courageous Lion Coord and the Snow Prince Coord. * - One of the new main male characters and keyboardist of RAINbow STARdom. A cool and mysterious senior high school student who looks dignified and mature. Subaru has loved Japanese festivals from a young age, and is the type of boy whose blood boils when it comes to competitions. He passionately supports local Kyudo archery teams on a daily basis. With his agile Kabuki dancing as his skill, Subaru has good reflexes and is good at taking action, but while reliable, he's also afraid of dogs due to his allergic reactions. He is a Charm-type idol and his preferred brand is Sakura Komachi (Cherry Blossom Town Beauty). Subaru is capable of performing a Romance Appeal and Fever Appeal and currently has four Premium Rare uniforms - the Sokutai Emperor Coord, the Moonlight Kaguya Coord, the Monkey King Coord and the Momotaro Peach Coord. * - One of the new main male characters and drummer of RAINbow STARdom. He is the second-year student who's described as a fashionable boy who knows a lot about LumiLive cards. He is in the same class as Natsuru and is rather fond of Momoka. Tatsuya has very informal mannerisms that make him easy to get along with, and refers to himself as "Tetsu". Tatsuya reveals that three years prior to the beginning of Season 3, he had met with top designer Luna Tsukimura (Keisuke's cousin) and asked her for a Premium outfits, but was rejected as back then, Tatsuya lacked his own stylish fashion sense, but has since then developed a high affinity for clothing to the point where he can modify outfits to make them more aesthetically pleasing. He is a Style-type idol and his preferred brand is Aurore de Lune. Tatsuya is capable of performing a Romance Appeal and Fever Appeal and currently has three Premium Rare uniforms - the Oriental Orihime Coord, the Mystical Mermaid Coord, and the Adventure Neverland Coord. * - One of the main male characters and bassist of RAINbow STARdom. He is the son of Japanese actress Kayoko Ooki and famous Italian chef Silvano Ooki. Subaru's classmate and, like him, a senior high school student who's one year older than Momoka and the others, Louis is a caring older brother figure. An energetic and active boy, he belongs to the baseball club in addition to being an idol. His baseball skills are to the point where he is a candidate to be a Japanese representative. Louis is not only good at singing with a great sense of rhythm, he is capable of playing musical instruments. Casually attentive, he is good at reading the atmosphere. He is a Pop-type idol and his preferred brand is Brilliant Toyland, like Shouta. Louis is capable of performing a Romance Appeal and Fever Appeal and currently has four Premium Rare uniforms - the Sargent Toy Soldier Coord, the Modest Hater Coord, the Ruby Riding Hood Coord and the Christmas Elf Coord. * - One of the main male characters, the backing vocals and the synthesizer of RAINbow STARdom. Formerly was a fan of T.R. idol unit before enrolled Kashuko Academy as the second year student. He was born to the wealthy family and was raised as a girl. Natsuru is a cross-dressing young man who excels in everything he does, having received special education from a young age. With all of his lessons done at a professional level, Natsuru also cooks, sewing and does housework in the French maid dress. Kind to everyone, he is elegant and reserved, but holds strength inside him. A prodigy with overwhelming brilliance, Natsuru was fond of Momoka due for being angelic girl overflowing with love. He used his pun name as and pronounce as "Watashi" or "Anata" for feminist appearance. He is a Celeb-type idol and his preferred brand is Virtual Vamp, like HEAVEN MOON. Natsuru is capable of performing a Romance Appeal and Fever Appeal and currently has two Premium Rare uniforms - the Glass Rose Coord and the Violet Noblewoman Coord. Rival Bands HEAVEN MOON * - A leader and vocalist of HEAVEN MOON and Yurina's love rival from Amatsuki Academy all-boys school. He is an outspoken idol who don't trust to others and does not receive orders from one. He attempt to wooing Yurina to have her as his love interest, but Mako-chan protect her and arguing for that. He seem to enjoying basketball and member of this club. He is a Passion-type idol and his preferred brand is Romantic Prince. * - A guitarist of HEAVEN MOON and Tetsuharu's teammate. A mysterious idol has secretly been keeping a close eye on Mako-chan and Tetsuharu, believing that they won't be able to be friends forever and will one day go against each other. He became a bit of a loner after his friend and former roommate Takao dropped out of Amatsuki Academy, but soon became close friends with Tetsuharu and his followers. He is nicknamed . He is a Charm-type idol and his preferred brand is Spicy Dynamite. * - A keyboardist of HEAVEN MOON and Tetsuharu's childhood friend. A brainy idol who knows a lot about idols, to the point where he's known as the . They've known each other since childhood and attended the same local junior high school before they entered Amatsuki Academy and shared the same dormitory room. His catchphrase is He is a Cool-type idol and his preferred brand is Diamond Eternal. * - A drummer of HEAVEN MOON. He is a happy-go-lucky idol who is in the same grade as Tetsuharu, but in a different class. He is best known for his catchphrase, "Je t'aime". It's shown Hayate is a hard-working person despite his frivolous nature, and practices for jobs at least a year beforehand. He is a Pop-type idol and his preferred brand is Rainbow Bomber. * - A bassist of HEAVEN MOON. He is a venturesome idol prior to becoming an idol, Mukuro was a street performer, where his talent led him to become known as the . In his childhood, he had been watching Ted Arisawa's performance and is a noticeably big fan of him. He is a Style-type idol and his preferred brand is Fantasy Charmed. * - Former member of HEAVEN MOON and the top designer of Platonic Royalty, Takao's favorite brand. A handsome, well-spiriting gardener who first met Takao when Takao was an Amatsuki Academy student. Takao was unable to choose a Coord for his concert, but was helped by Reiji, who advised him to wear a Coord that showed his fans a side of him that they haven't seen before. After Takao left Kashuko Academy, he found Reiji and started up a partnership with him, debuting as the unit T.R.. Takao states that while Reiji is not an idol, there's a lot that he has to offer because of that. Reiji is also very hard-working, and often trains without Takao during the night, as he only became an idol as of recently. He is a Cool-type idol and his preferred brand is ViViD Rock. Santa Fe Helios * - A guitarist and vocalist of Santa Fe Helios, debuted in the second season of the anime. Shouta is a brimming boy who is dressing as a girl and best known for his signature jump "Sunny Splash". Shouta is Tetsuharu's band rival and shown to have a sweet, melodic voice that attracted his fans who listen. Very sweet and kind-hearted person that Yurina seems to like his voice, and his family runs a cafeteria known as . He is a Pop-type idol and his preferred brand is Brilliant Toyland. * - A bassist of Santa Fe Helios and Shouta's roommate. Takuya is a very appreciative who showed to have a skillful dance while playing electronic bass. He is an otaku who loves anime and sing an anime songs. He is a Cool-type idol and his preferred brand is ViViD Rock. * - A keyboardist of Santa Fe Helios and Shouta's friend. A sweet and lovely boy who to become the famous painter like his father. His catchphrase is and his habit to say when he shaking his body during playing his keyboard. He loves cosplay, whether they are idol costumes or work-related costume like police or knight outfits. He is a Style-type idol and his preferred brand is Sweetheart A la Mode. * - A drummer of Santa Fe Helios and Shouta's friend. A good-natured young man who honored himself as Odagiri effect due for being excellent in both sport and idol. His family runs a Japanese dinner called and interesting in terrible jokes. He is a Charm-type idol and his preferred brand is Eastern Knight. Two LIGHTS * - One of the two vocalists of Two LIGHTS, debuted in the second season of the anime. A Kyoto idol who has been singing in public since childhood. Kurt is an opposite to George - active, immature (considered as childish in some aspects). He usually doesn't think before saying something. His father is a Japanese model and his mother is an American teacher, so he moved his mother to Japan to teach her a lot about Japanese cultures and idol. He is a Passion-type idol and his preferred brand is Royal Crown. * - One of the two vocalists and guitarist of Two LIGHTS. Kurt's partner who knows his the best. George is calm and mature, unlike Kurt; however he also quickly becomes embarrassed, when something is mentioned to people who he met that could otherwise be childish or trivial in his eyes. George is also very level-headed, rational and he feels good in his skin. His father is an Indian contractor and his mother is a Japanese-born Bollywood actress. He is a Celeb-type idol and his preferred brand is Bollywood Noble. K♥I♠N♣G♦S * / Heart - A leader and vocalist of K♥I♠N♣G♦S from Japan and son of Spanish singer, Flavio Asahane and a Japanese mother, Kazue Renbutsu. A bright and beautiful first year high school student of Private Taiyoukawa Academy with an exceptionally tenor voice, which he apparently inherited from his father. He sings very softly in compensation for his softness. Kazuya would often take jobs when he was younger, but temporarily stopped taking offers when he realized he needed to become an actor through his own hard work rather than riding on his mother's car. He is very good at memorizing lines, as he was able to know the script of his show, "Luminous Senpai", by heart in a short period of time. Kazuya also has a habit of speaking in mixed Spanish and Japanese, and flashing flamenco poses at any given moment. He is a Celeb-type idol and his preferred brand is Olé! Rojo. Kazuya is capable of performing a Romance Appeal and Fever Appeal and currently has two Premium Rare uniforms - the Scarlet Flamenco Coord and the Sultan Senor Coord. * / Spade - A guitarist of K♥I♠N♣G♦S from Hawaii Islands. Savea is a new foreign student one year under Kazuya. Prior to becoming an idol, Savea was a hula dancer from small village, where his talent led Savea to become known as the "King Kamehameha". In his first day of Private Taiyoukawa Academy, he had been watching RAINbow STARdom's performance and is a noticeably big fan of Momoka. He is a Cool-type idol and his preferred brand is Fusion Chord. Savea is capable of performing a Romance Appeal and Fever Appeal and currently has two Premium Rare uniforms - the Heartfelt Harlequin Coord and the Sparkling Knight Coord. * / Club - A keyboardist of K♥I♠N♣G♦S from England and Kazuya's childhood friend. Grant is a male model in the same grade as Kazuya and good friends with Savea, Franco and Nikita. He comes from a British wealthy family that owns a farm in the meadows. Due to his family owning a farm, he owns multiple cows, rooster and white horse, but is especially close to one named Duke Philip III. He is a Passion-type idol and his preferred brand is Royal Crown, like Kurt. Kazuya is capable of performing a Romance Appeal and Fever Appeal and currently has two Premium Rare uniforms - the Prince Narnia Coord and the Charming Rapunzel Coord. * / Diamond - A drummer of K♥I♠N♣G♦S from Italy. Gentle, yet fiery, Franco is a world-renowned champion at Chess, but has retired from playing due to nobody being able to beat him in the field. He often solves his problems by imagining them as a chess board, and holds a grudge against Hayato for giving him a disciplinary ticket when he was playing chess in the school hallway. He is a Pop-type idol and his preferred brand is Retro Revolution. Franco is capable of performing a Romance Appeal and Fever Appeal and currently has three Premium Rare uniforms - the Clover Masquerade Coord, the Preppy Frog Prince Coord, and the Diamond Northpole Coord. * / Ace - A bassist of K♥I♠N♣G♦S from Russia. Nikita is a sweet, lovely idol who loves to eat, particularly meat buns and sweets. He is best friends with Savea and the five form a double act where Nikita will give blessings to their fans as Kazuya taunts them with curses. Nikita is very athletic but can suffer from fatigue easily meaning he is constantly eating. He is a Style-type idol and his preferred brand is Sweetheart A la Mode, like Kyousuke Nishiyama. Nikita is capable of performing a Romance Appeal and Fever Appeal and currently has two Premium Rare uniforms - the Chocolate Hansel Coord and the Afternoon Tea Party Coord. Midnight-Mix Banshee Trooper Supporting Characters Students * - Yurina's roommate and best friend from Kashuko Academy. She is a talent actress played in serial romantic-drama for her cute normal side that extremely changes during acting. She playing softball with Yurina and is a big fan of Star✩Feather. * - Mako-chan's older brother and former idol of Star✩Feather. During that, he did training by by a special coach, later revealed to be Ted Arisawa, a teacher at Kashuko Academy. He begs Mako-chan to follow his sins due to his busy with parents at ramen shop, Todoroki Ramen. * - A student council vice-president of Kashuko Academy and Azuma's roommate. He pursues a career in owarai comedy alongside his following classmates. * - A student council secretary of Kashuko Academy and Azuma's best friend. He want to become a piano player when he grow up. * - A student council treasurer of Kashuko Academy and Azuma's best friend. His father is a famous kabuki actor from and he pursues a career to become stage play actor just like him. * - Yurina, Asuna and Makoto's classmate. Due to water leak issues, he changes his roommate to Hotaru Akahoshi. It's noted that Yasuki's favorite food are chocolate crepe and pineapple. His specialty is disco dance. He want to follow his dream to become a disco dancer. * * * * - She's in the same year as Shouta and is Santa Fe Helios's executive producer, being a female student of Private Taiyoukawa Academy's producer course. However, with Shouta's support. Saya's catchphrase is "Okay! Leave it to me!", shown to be inherited by her parents. * - Tetsuharu's younger sister and Momoka's roommate. * - Momoka's new roommate and classmate, and is also Asuna's younger sister introduced in LumiLive third season. * - He's classmate of Mitsuya Hanamori and Nami Higashida, as well as a big fan of RAINbow STARdom. Teachers and Staffs * - The headmaster of Kashuko Academy. * - Kashuko Academy's dance teacher. * - Kashuko Academy's janitor who often give advice to Yurina. He secretly in love for her after he saves her from drowning and began develop his romantic relationship. However, Mako-chan warns Kenta that he will bring Yurina back. * - Kashuko Academy's choreographer and Yurina's homeroom teacher. He is very quite outgoing and can use the catchphrase in English. * - The manager and owner of Luminous Agency. * - Makoto's manager, who knows all of his's secrets, as Makoto trusts him completely. * - The new pastry chef at the cafeteria of the Kashuko Academy & has introduced a bunch of brand new snacks, including various homemade donuts, crepes and pancakes. He used to be an idol in his youth under the stage name AiHaru. Savea's mother and sister are big fans of him. * - The headmaster of Amatsuki Academy. * - The headmaster of Private Taiyoukawa Academy and Kenta's father. * - Private Taiyoukawa Academy's dance teacher and Kenta's older brother. * - The headmaster of Académie de L'Etoile. Family Members * - Yurina's father who is works oversea after his wife Hinagiku dies, so he send Yurina to Kashuko Academy to follow her dream. * - Yurina's late mother who is former a producer of Star✩Feather before she is died from heart attack. She is renowned and alumni of music college. * - Yurina's aunt, who runs the beauty saloon, Sakurano Saloon. She used to listen to Star✩Feather's song wrote by her late sister Hinagiku. * - Yurina's older brother who is return from London after work oversea. He's also the songwriter. * - Makoto and Junpei's father who runs a ramen shop Todoroki Ramen. He is kind and loved for his sons, of course Makoto when he wish him for good luck. * - Makoto and Junpei's mother who runs Todoroki Ramen as a cook. * - Azuma's older brother. He is alumni of Kashuko Academy when he used to be idol before Azuma attend. He is now a university student and want to become a math teacher. * - Hotaru and Honoka's father who is the president of Akahoshi Zaibatsu. * - Hotaru and Honoka's mother who is a pianist. * - Hotaru's younger sister and heiress of Akahoshi Zaibatsu. She used to know about Yurina's songwriting and is a big fan of Star✩Feather. * - Keisuke and Luna's oldest brother, who is a makeup artist. * - Lei and Hwan's father who is a screen writer. Married to the K-pop singer Baek Hya-rin since he fall in love for three years ago. * - Lei and Hwan's mother who is a K-pop singer. Wife of Japanese screen writer Toshio, who is in love for her three years ago. * - Lei's older twin brother, who always cares of his brother. He is the best known his role for Korean drama "White Sweet ChocoBaby!!". * - Shouta and Nami's father, as well as Asako's husband who runs Cafe Alba. He is very kind and caring to his family and friends. * - Shouta and Nami's mother and Hideki's wife, who runs Cafe Alba. * - Shouta's younger sister. She works at Alba's cafe run by her parents. In elementary schoolhood, she belongs to a different class with Mitsuya, and both begin to share interests and news about their favorite idols. In season three, as a junior high student, she's enrolled in the same class as Mitsuya with another idol-fan classmate, Kouji Asashima. She's also a student of Private Taiyoukawa Academy, like her brother. * - Momoka's father who is the owner of "Primrose Cafe", very passionate about his job. He loves his sons and is kind for everyone. * - Momoka's oldest brother who is a geography teacher. He likes teasing Momoka and is very cheerful. * - Momoka's second oldest brother who is a male model. He is very energetic with supportive personality. * - Momoka's third and second older brother who is a high school student. He is hot-headed on the soccer and is a lovely boy. * - Momoka's fourth and older twin brother. He adores the world of boys bands and has a huge crush on Yuna. * - Momoka's late mother. Miyako is a very kind woman and cares a lot for her daughter before her death. She taught Momoka how to make accessories. She is a doctor. * - Masaru's oldest brother. He is very gentle and lively who idolizes Masaru as an angelic idol. His family runs luxury restaurant Cadre Doré. * - Masaru's older brother. Like Makito, he idolizes Masaru as an angelic idol and his family runs luxury restaurant Cadre Doré. * - Hayato's older brother. He is very calm and protective towards his brother. He showed the Kashuko Academy to Ayato and encouraged him to enroll. His keen interest in Vivid Rock also deeply influences Hayato. * - Madoka's brother. He is the gardener who lives with Madoka on Kirari Mountain. Top Designers * - Makoto and Tetsuharu's favorite brand, Romantic Prince's top designer. She is a free-spirited woman and Rukia's best friend. * - Tetsuharu's older cousin. As well as Azuma and Natsuki's favorite brand, Diamond Eternal's top designer who has been inspired by Azuma since Yurina discovered Diamond Eternal. * - Hotaru and Youhei's favorite brand, Spicy Dynamite's top designer. * - Lei and Hayate's favorite brand, Rainbow Bomber's top designer. She is outspoken in same time and known to be friend of Fujiwara Fable. * - Takao's favorite brand, Virtual Vamp's top designer. He lives in a spooky mansion and pretends that he was possessing the mansion for 300 years. * - Yuji and Yume Fujiwara are identical twins. Keisuke and Mukuro's favorite brand, Fantasy Charmed's top designers who are in the past known for writing Yurina's favorite picture book . * - Kurt's favorite brand, Royal Crown's top designer. Formerly she was the high school's prom queen winner and watching historical movie "Excalibur: Legend of King Arthur", Kurt's favorite movie. Instead of replying Kurt's letters, she give him Royal Crown's premium rare cards and hug him like mother and child as he tries to visit her. * - Shouta's favorite brand, Brilliant Toyland's top designer. He is also a circus clown who entertains people on the downtown of New York City. * - Takuya's favorite brand, ViViD Rock's top designer. He lives in L.A. and the guitarist of rock band. * - Yuichi's favorite brand, Eastern Knight's top designer. She traveling through Sahara Region to help people on open the Hands of Hope Charity Project. * - Kyousuke's favorite brand, Sweetheart A la Mode's top designer. She admires Romantic Prince's top designer Madoka Aiuchi and works as baker at patisserie. * - George's favorite brand, Bollywood Noble's top designer and also a Bollywood actor. He lives in India and has a girlfriend, Sheera Kapoor. * - Masaru's favorite brand, Angelic KISS's top designer, and also Masaru's childhood friend and classmate. He was Madoka Aiuchi's assist at first. His outfits are inspired by Momoka's angelic and kindness personality. As a dignified friend for Masaru since childhood, he has designed most of Masaru's premium outfits to cheer up Momoka. He is the only-known youngest designer at age of 16. * - Top designer of Olé! Rojo, Kazuya's favorite brand. * - Momoka's homeroom teacher at Kashuko Academy and also the top designer of Subaru's favorite brand, Sakura Komachi. As a sole child of a kimono store owner in Kyoto, he wanted to deliver the feelings he held for the charm and beauty of traditional kimono clothes, which became the reason he established Subaru's brand Sakura Komachi. * - The top designer of Fusion Chord, Savea's favorite brand. He was a member of the disco dance unit S.T. Jam along with Ted Arisawa. * - The top designer of Retro Revolution, Franco's favorite brand, and co-owner of "Primrose Cafe". He seems quirky and stoic, but overall he's kind and friendly and he even has a teasing side. * - Naoto and Keisuke's middle sister and the top designer of Aurore de Lune, Tatsuya's favorite brand. She is characterized as a free spirit, going at her pace which makes trouble to her subordinates. A friendly, bright woman, who has a tendency to go for "Event Hunt" - she wanders off in a middle of her work to search for situations that will spark her creativity. Movie-Exclusive Characters GALAXSH Pegasus Iris Category:Characters Category:Luminous Live's characters